The ways you say I Love You
by Loony Puppeteer
Summary: A set of short stories about saying I Love You. Steve/Tony Will be 35 in total
1. As A Hello

As a hello

 **Steve**

Tony was bent over another piece of his suit. Music blaring as he worked, his lab otherwise empty. He was so focused that he did not see Steve walk in. Did not notice him standing behind him, a light smile on his face. The music was lowered and Steve sent a smile to the roof, a silent thankyou to Jarvis.

"Jarvis! What?" Tony began. He froze as arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you." Whispered in his ear. Tony grinned before turning, meeting beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello to you too."

 **Tony**

It was 3 AM. Tony was sitting in bed, a stark pad in his hands as he tiredly read reports. A thump from outside made him jump. The door slowly opened and a tired man walked in, his suit torn in places, his blond hair everywhere. He looked at Tony with a tired smile.

Tony could not help it, he stood and walked to Steve. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then his lips before saying gently "I love you."

"I'm home"


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

**Steve**

"Jarvis, lights to 25%." Tony spoke to his AI before slightly lifting a corner of the covers. In the middle of the bed there was a large shaking ball in the form of a super soldier. Tony squeezed his way under the covers, careful to keep the man buried underneath them.

He shuffled his way over until hi was able to rest along side the curled up man. The body was trembling, the strong muscles tensed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve relaxed slightly, as if he had just realized Tony was there. He shook his head slightly, scooting a bit until his head rested on Tony's shoulder.

Tony simply nodded, dropping a kiss to the blond hair. He thought back to half an hour ago.

Steve had come in, dripping wet, blankets wrapped around him. Natasha stood slightly behind him, a look on her face that gave away how much she cared. Steve was shivering, a lost, glazed look in his eyes. He'd taken one look at Tony, his eyes began to water and he turned and ran. After getting the quick gist of it from Natasha he ran to his bedroom, where he saw the shivering form underneath the blankets.

His love had been forced into a freezing river and had had flashbacks of his time in the ice. He understood, sometimes he was back in Afghanistan.

"Don't you worry Love, I'm here?" He whispered.

A hoarse, tear drowned voice spoke, barely audible "I Love you."

 **Tony**

Steve walked into their bedroom, a bed table with chicken noddle soup balanced on his arm.

He could see Tony underneath the blankets his head just barely pepping out.

"How are you feeling Tony?" He asked.

"My nose is runny, my head hurts, my throat is scratchy, and my tummy feels weird…" He trailed off once he had looked at Steve and the adoring smile he wore.

"I brought you some soup and a bit more medicine." Steve wandered over and set the table down on the bedside table.

"Thanks." Tony whispered

"Of course Love." Steve reached out and brushed dark, sweaty hair from Tony's brow.

Tony suddenly flipped the rest of the blanket over his head.

"To…"

"I love you" The words were hoarse, scratchy from his cold and a little nasally.

"I love you too."


	3. As A Scream

**Tony**

"I LOVE YOU!" it was not spoken quietly, it was not spoken loudly, it was screamed, in a way that made the throat hurt, the head ache.

"…was that necessary?" Steve spoke, a single eyebrow raised in a question. He was seated in Tony's lab, sketching quietly in his comfortable arm chair that Tony had put there specifically for him.

"Of course." Tony spoke matter-of-factly with a snarky grin.

"…why?" Steve still had the eyebrow raised but it was now accompanied by that exasperated but adoring look that Tony loved.

"Because you were not paying attention to me."

"And that meant you needed to shout your love to me."  
"It got you attention didn't it?"

"yes it did." Tony grinned. "I love you too you goof."

 **Steve**

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Steve had screamed, he had to to get above the blabbering coming from Tony.

"…Oh…"Tony had frozen at Steve's scream. He had done it again. Had felt worthless and undeserving of Steve. Tried to get Steve to leave him by telling him why he was so worthless. Had questioned why Steve would even want to be with him. He had tried to force away the greatest thing is his life.

"Yes oh." The words held a lot of emotion, exasperation, annoyance, but mostly, they spoke of Steve's love.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony.

"I just…"

"I understand." Tony gripped Steve while tears slid from his eyes.

"I love you too."

"I know."


	4. Over A Cup Of Tea

"What is this?" The question was accompanied by a scrunched up nose as Tony peered into the cup of golden liquid.

"It's tea." Steve responded without looking, putting a spoon full of honey into another cup.

"Where is my coffee?" Tony asked petulantly.

"You've had enough today. This is better for you."

"Nothing's better for me than coffee!"

"Hmmm…." Steve took a sip of the tea. Then looked at Tony.

"Ummm…" Steve had a mischievous look on his face.

"You should at least try it." Steve said as he advanced on Tony. Tony once again scrunched up his nose.

"I don't…!" The words were absorbed by Steve's lips.

Steve licked the seam of Tony's lips and they opened without question. Tony had begun to melt but then he felt a warm liquid side past his lips, sweet and floral.

He swallowed reflexively before pulling back.

"You're a cheat you know."  
"Did you like it?"

"I like you." The words were spoken with a pout.  
"Is that all."

"Humph" Tony sidled up, pressing his body into Steve's.

"I loooooovvvveee you" The word was drawn out. And then they were kissing again.

"Ewww!" came an exclamation from behind them. They broke apart and turned to find Clint looking faintly green.

"Get a room you two!"

"We're in a room Clint." Steve replied before pressing another kiss to Tony's lips.

"NATASHA!" Clint yelled before running off. Presumably to find the spy.

"He's never going to get used to us kissing."

"Nope." Tony popped the P.

"Oh right. I had something I wanted to tell you." Steve said suddenly.

"Oh yeah."

"I Loooooovvvveee youuuu." The drawn out words were followed by a peck to the lips before Steve sauntered away. Tony had been holding his cup of tea in-between them the entire time. He rose it to his lips before shaking his head.

"Coffee's still better."


	5. Through Bars

**Steve**

"You'll be out in no time."

"I know Tony."

"They can't keep you here. You're Captain America!"

"Yes Tony."

"And if they try I'll bail you out."

"Of course Tony."  
"Pepper will agree that it is a good cause. Captain America's freedom is worth whatever the cost."  
"I'm sure she will Tony."

"Stop placating me Steve, you're behind bars, they arrested you, they want to put you on trial."

"I was there Tony."  
"Steve"

"You'll get me out so it doesn't matter."  
"But…"  
"No buts."  
"I can't believe they put you in here. I won't stand for this!"

"This probably isn't the best time but I really love you."

"…Now you're just trying to butter me up so I'll get you out faster."

 **Tony**

"TONY!" Tony's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Steve! I'm in here!" He called hoping his dry voice could reach the man.

"Oh thank god, Tony. I was so worried."  
Steve entered the room to see his love, a bit worse for wear but otherwise Ok. Except for the bars surrounding him.

"I wasn't, I knew you'd find me." Steve walked up to the bars and tried to figure out the best ways to break them open.

"Always dear."

"Love you Steve" The words were punctuated by the sound of the Captain forcing the bars apart enough for Tony to step through.


	6. The Late Sunlight Glowing In Your Hair

It's just another Tuesday. Some crazy alien race decided that today was the day they were going to attack earth and the Avengers were called into action. The only thing that made the day special was the bright clear sky, the sun shining brightly. It was getting later, the sun low and annoying as they began clean up. The aliens had been easy to take care of. It was the mess of destroyed buildings, and acidic entrails that were the problem. Steve was helping them spray a special solution to neutralize the acidic mess with Bruce, Natasha and Clint. Tony was mostly focused on moving large parts of debris with Thor.

Tony had just began to pick up parts of a fallen building when he heard a familiar chuckle. Deciding he needed to find out what his boyfriend found so funny he wandered away from the building, retracting the suits helmet. The moment his eyes caught sight of Steve he froze. Steve was standing in the middle of the street, watching Clint and Nat get physical in their banter while Bruce scowled at them. The sun was shining off of Steve's blond hair. It made him seem ethereal, the golden glow of his hair, almost a halo. Then Steve turned to look at him and his eyes widened minutely. He could not stop the words that followed.

 **Steve**

It's just another Tuesday. Some crazy alien race decided that today was the day they were going to attack earth and the Avengers were called into action. The only thing that made the day special was the bright clear sky, the sun shining brightly. It was getting later, the sun low and annoying as they began clean up. The aliens had been easy to take care of. It was the mess of destroyed buildings, and acidic entrails that were the problem. Steve was helping them spray a special solution to neutralize the acidic mess with Bruce, Natasha and Clint. Tony was mostly focused on moving large parts of debris with Thor.

Steve watched, amused, as Clint and Natasha began to shove each other. They had begun bantering with each other, Nat had cuffed Clint, Clint had poked Nat and it escalated. Clint had ended up bumping into Bruce who was tired and he began to scold and scowl. He chuckled.

A moment later he heard a scuffing sound and turned to see Tony staring at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Steve felt his eyes widen as he took in the sight. Tony's eyes had that accomplished gleam in them that was usually present after a battel. His hair was ruffled and messy but the evening sunlight caused it to sparkle as if there will little stars within his dark hair.

As he looked at him he could not stop the words that followed.

 **Both**

"I love you" The words were spoken together, synchronized to the final sound. The chuckled at each other and grinned goofily until they heard a gagging noise and Clint calling "Stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and help!"


	7. As A Thankyou

_Only one story this time. I did not have time to add one with Steve saying it. I hope everyone does not mind. I might write and add it later on._

"Tony is a great man, one of the greatest ones I have ever had the peasure of knowing." Everyone froze at the proclaimation from America's icon Captain America had all eyes on him.

"He is Iron Man and has done much for this city. Yes he has made mistakes but he has always worked to correct them. You have no right to treat him as anything other than a hero." The words were said passionantly as the Captain stared at the crowd, his speech caught on camera for everyone to see. The subject of his words watched him speack and stood frozen as he stalked off.

It took Tony a moment, and a nudge from Bruce to start following the man. But once he started he was running, following the back the held a hard ridge of annoyance, and the clenched hands of anger.

Tony walked up to him, slowing his pace until he could come to rest behind him, Steve had finally stopped infront of his motorcycle. A quick glance around showed that there were very few people around. The other avengers would keep the press away from them.

Tony laid his hand on Steve's shoulder, the taller man spun.

"To..." The syllable was chocked out before being paused by Tony's lips on his.

"I love you." The smile Tony got was worth all the aggravation the idiot press could cause.


	8. As A Sorry

CRASH! CLANG!

The loud sounds of things falling apart, objects hitting the ground and things breaking echoed through the floor. Tony immediately began running towards the noise. It had come from the training room where Steve was currently working out.

He entered the room to find Steve sitting on the floor, surrounded by collapsed exercise equipment and sand, looking dumbfounded.

When he spotted Tony his expression became guilty.

"I…" He looked unsure what to say before saying sheepishly. "I love you."

Tony fell on the ground from the strength of his laughter.


	9. When Baking Cookies

Steve and Tony were in the kitchen. The room was slightly hot from the heat being expelled from the oven, Tony's hair had bits and pieces of dough stuck to it and Steve had a chocolate smear on his cheek and flour dusting his nose. The smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the air.

The timer dinged and Steve grabbed the gloves and pulled the sheet out. He and Tony worked together silently to make the cookies. Tony oddly focused on getting each one the exact same size while Steve made ones in varying sizes. It was odd considering their personality but it was just another way they fit together in their opinion.

The new tray of cookies were slipped into the over. Steve walked over to the first set and found them cool enough to eat but still gooey. He picked one up and walked up behind Tony who had just set two glasses on the counter. He wrapped his arms around Tony before settling the cookie against the brunette's lips.

Tony opened his mouth and took a bite.

"Yum" His eyes closed in bliss.

"Yeah."

"Yep their perfect." Tony then tuned and kissed Steve before whispering "I love you…and you have flour on your nose." Steve responded by sticking his hand in the flour bag and whipping it on Tony's face.

The disgruntled look was worth it.


	10. Not Said To Me

**Tony said**

"I love you!" The words were spoken so familiarly that Steve had opened his mouth to respond before he was able to stop it. He clamped down the words and attempted to ignore the jealousy that sprang in his gut. Tony could tell his friends, especially Pepper that he loved them. He had no reason or right to get jealous. But he could not stop it. Those words were something he thought of as reserved for him.

When Tony turned to look at him, Steve forcibly smoothed out him face. He did not want Tony to know that he was jealous, it would probably annoy or anger him. Or he would laugh at Steve.

 **Steve said**

"Say it!" The words were crooned, and Clint had a smirk on his face as he held the book out to Steve. It was signed by Steve's favorite author and is hard to get a hold of. Clint had promised to get it for Steve as long as Steve had said something to him.

Steve scowled but opened his mouth. "Thank you"

"And…"

"I love you so very much Clint." Clint flashed a look at Tony, triumphant and smug. Steve did not see it, he was too focused on flipping through the pages.

Tony froze, as a sharp heat growing in his gut. His heart throbbed with the sudden jealously that surged within him. Jealousy that he had not right to feel. It was only a joke on Clint's part and forced on Steve's.

And Steve was allowed to tell anyone he wanted that he loved him. It wasn't like the words were reserved for him…even if it felt that way.


	11. As a Shuddering Gasp

Tony hoped Steve would show up soon. He was cold…and warm. That was odd. Why was he laying on the ground again?

Oh…right, he was hurt, his suit in pieces, blood seeping from a wound on his abdomen.

Steve, where was Steve?

"Tony!" The call made his shift but he froze as white hot pain shot through his body.

Then Steve was there, his hair wild, his eyes stricken with fear and worry.

"Steve."

"Shhh….Its Ok, you're going to be OK." He could not bring himself to dissuade Steve of his belief. His sight was beginning to fade, darkness seeping in.

"St…." Coughs interrupted him.

"Tony, oh Tony." Steve looked like he was going to start crying.

"I…love you." The words were little more than a gasp, a shuddering mess as his world faded. The last thing he heard was Steve responding in kind, his words a gasp as well, shuddering with his tears.


	12. As We Lay Together On The Grass

Steve blinked. One moment the bright blue sky was within his view the next, bright brown eyes and messy hair entered his vision.

"Tony." Steve could not help the grin that spread across his face. A kiss was pressed to Steve's lips. He lifted his hands to rest against Tony's lower back. Once they separated a grin spread across his face. Tony turned and laid next to Steve their hands loosely entwined as the watched the sparse clouds float across the sky.

"You know…" Tony began.

"hmmm"

"If I could stay with you here forever I would be happy." Steve lifted up onto one elbow to look at Tony in surprise. He saw nothing but truthfulness in Tony's face. It was as good as a declaration of love from Tony because it was so easy for Tony to go stir crazy, he needed his lab, his gadgets. To want to stay in one place with no excitement, to be happy there, meant so much coming from Tony.

Steve's face melted into an adoring smile before he softly placed his lips to Tony's.

"I love you." Steve said softly before lowering himself so that his head rested on Tony's shoulder.


	13. In A Letter

_Oh Captain My Captain,_

 _It's been six months. I have not seen your smile or heard your voice, seen your blue eyes or your hair glistening in the sun, seen your…well you get the idea, in six months. I think even Fury is starting to worry. No one has any idea where you are. You left on a mission and never came back. Please Steve, No one knows what to do without you. We need our captain. I need… I need you. I need you to come home before our family falls apart. You probably won't get this, or the 200 other letters I have written you but I have to else I'll go insane._

 _Please Steve, come home._

 _I love you._

 _Yours_

 _Shellhead_


	14. A Whisper in an Ear

"Jarvis?" Steve spoke quietly to the empty hallway in front of a dark red door. It was 6 in the morning and almost everyone in the tower was still asleep.

"He is still asleep Captain." Came the AIs voice

"Thanks." Steve gently opened the door, doing his best to keep as quiet as possible.

Looking towards the bed he smiled gently at the sight. Tony was sprawled out, the blankets covering him from waist down, his arc reactor creating a soft glow.

Steve striped off his running clothes off before hopping in the shower. When he got back out he slipped on a pair of sleep pants before reentering the bedroom. Tony was still in the same position.

He walked up to bed, slipping beneath the blankets. Tony shifted a little bit, his eye lids fluttering. Steve laid a hand on his arm before bringing his lips to Tony's ear.

"I love you."

A small mummer came from Tony before his eyes opened a tiny slit.

Steve smiled as Tony simply intertwined their legs before closing his eyes again.


	15. Loud For The Entire World To Hear

"Mr. Stark!"

"Captain!"

The calls were continuous and came from many different voices as Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark attempted to walk to their car. Happy tried his best to keep them away but they were very determined. Many of the reporters surrounding them held microphones and cameras, trained to catch each and every nuance of the leaders of the avengers.

"Captain we just want to know why you have lowered yourself to sleep with someone with such a promiscuous past." One shouted. Steve's jaw clenched and he made to spin.

"No Cap!" Tony spoke quietly, a strong grip on Steve's arm. The blond nodded stiffly.

"Yeah Captain America is way too good for such a sl…" The words were not finished before Steve turned with a snarl.

"You know nothing! Tony is a great man and yes he has made mistakes but he does not deserve your slandering!" The reporters looked shocked, frozen in their tracks.

"Cap." Tony whispered.

"I love Tony and he loves me, and that's all that matter. Your opinions have nothing to do with us so butt out!" Steve spun and stalked angrily to their car, slipping gracefully into the back, a grinning Tony and a smirking Happy following.


	16. repeated into senseless babble

Tony was racing, forcing the suit to move as fast as possible. The hulk was in front of him, as determined as Tony, Thor, Natasha and Clint who rode in a jeep behind him. It was endearing to know that not only did Bruce feel as protective as they did but also Hulk.

They were rushing, speeding through the forest to the coordinates where their beloved captain was being held captive.

Steve Rodgers had been unexpectedly stolen from them during a battle and had been missing for 4 days. They had finally found his location. Despite Fury's orders to stay put they had all escaped the agents watching them, rushing to the Captains aid.

They saw the building ahead of them, an old warehouse looking building that they quickly sped towards.

Hulk crashed through the door, his face a snarl. They all followed ready to engage in battle only to see the only living creature within. Sitting on a chair obviously chained to it was a tall, buff man with blond hair, dirty and bloody.

"Steve!" Tony cried rushing forward, the suit falling back. The tied man barely twitched, his body dripping blood, his suit in tatters barely shielding his dignity.

Tony quickly released Steve and caught him as he collapsed forward. They fell the ground together. Tony faintly registered the Hulk rushing outside to begin damaging the forest. Thor and Natasha went with to keep an eye on him while Clint became inconspicuous to keep an eye on them.

"Steve, Cap, Darling, Sweetheart." The words were frantic, begging for a response.

Finally Steve shifted opening his eyes enough to spot Tony and slump down further.

"Oh Steve" Tony lowered his forehead to rest on Steve's before whispering "I love you, I love you, I love you." Over and over he spoke the words. Though some were punctuated by a sob most were only loud enough for Steve to hear.

"I love you, I love you, iloveyou, iloveyouiloveyouioeou..." so on and so on. The words were spoken quickly and consistently becoming nothing but a senseless babble until finally Bruce came in and began to administer first aid.


	17. When broken glass litters the floor

Steve walked into the bedroom. He would have called it their bedroom yesterday but now he was not sure if that was still the case. He took about three steps before watching a flying bottle soar past him. It was obviously not meant to hit him, only deter his entrance. Another came flying again missing him by miles. These were obviously not the first bottles thrown. Steve was thankful for his boots as they kept the glass, which crunched beneath him, from cutting into his feet.

"Tony…"

"Go Away!" The man who sat, slumped, surrounded by beer bottles on the bed yelled.

"Tony, if you really want me to leave I will leave but I need you to listen to me first."

"mmpsh." The sound was probably meant to be a command to leave again but Tony had drifted face first into the bed.

"I love you, you know this. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you and yet you would believe the paparazzi over me, over Nat and Clint and Bruce." Steve could feel tears prickling at his eyes.

The image from this morning was still seared in his brain. All over the TV, a picture of Steve and some blond haired, girl kissing on the street. Everyone took this to mean that they were right, Steve was too good for Tony and had finally thrown him away. But that was wrong, as their friends could admit too. The girl had come running up to him, asking for an autograph. As always he accepted reaching out for the pen and paper in her hands when all of a sudden there was a body flush against his and lips forcing themselves onto his own. Someone had snapped the picture at that moment, at an angle that made it obvious who it was but avoided the surprised eyes Steve had been sporting. Not a second later Steve had gently but firmly removed the girl and Nat, Clint and Bruce all ran up to shoo her and the paparazzi away.

When they had finally gotten home Steve had been ready to tell Tony about his horrible experience and have his love kiss away the girl. And receive some jealous love in the bedroom.

Instead he had walked in the door with his team behind him to find the image already on the TV, tony standing in front of it with his eyes wide and teary. He had turned to them and immediately began to yell at Steve. When they all tried to get Tony to understand Tony had ran away to his room.

While Steve had wanted to immediately run to him Natasha had made him wait. Once finally able to escape Jarvis had told him where Tony was and warned his of the man's state. Thankfully Jarvis knew the truth, certain that Steve would never cheat on Tony.

"But I saw you!" Tony screamed, suddenly on his feet, though swaying drunkenly.

"She forced the kiss on me Tony, I immediately moved her away but they were able to get that picture first. She must have had it planned." Steve cried, begging Tony to believe him.

Tony looked less sure now "Would all of us, Natasha, Clint and Bruce lie to you. Do you really believe I would do something like this to you?"

"I…I" Tony suddenly began to cry throwing himself into Steve's arms. Steve gathered the man into his hands before walking to and sitting down on the bed.

Tony was now full on sobbing.

"It's okay dear, I know. I love you, forever and always." Steve whispered in the crying man's ear.


	18. From very far away

Tony was falling, falling, falling. He had closed his eyes, he did not want to see the ground rush up to meet him. The suit had failed due to the immense damage, he had no way to call for backup. He did not want to leave his friends, his family, his Steve but he was sure that he would die.

"TONY!" The word was muffled though he could clearly hear the agony that accomplice the scream. And he knew the voice.

Tony opened his eyes and saw, there far, far away. A near tiny speck on the ground, his Steve, running, running, running. Always running to the rescue his Steve.

Tony smiled. "I love you Steve."


	19. With no space left between us

The room was dark as they lay together. They were pressed to each other firmly. The only thing between them their pajamas. Their legs were as tangles as could be. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding tight, begging the other to stay. Their foreheads touched, their chest so pressed against the other that Tony could feel Steve's heartbeat, and Steve could feel the gentle thrum of the arc reactor.

And though their stomachs and groins were pressed together just as flushed there was nothing sexual about this. It was comfort, for both of them.

Their eyes were closed, their breaths slow and even, but they were not asleep.

"I love you" Steve whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"Never." Tony responded tightening his grip on the man.


	20. As we huddle together, a storm raging ou

Steve walked over to the couch, two cups of steaming ho chocolate in his hands. Outside a storm of rain, thunder and lightning raged. Thor promised that he was not causing it.

Placing the cups down on the table Steve lowered himself onto the couch were Tony's eyes were riveted on the TV. It was late night crap TV, humor based on making fun of politicians and actors. Steve shifted the blanket, burrowed under it with Tony and settled himself down to wait for the hot chocolate to cool. Tony wrapped an arm around Steve and gently thumbed circles into his arm. Though a glance at the man's face showed he was still focused on the TV. He was probably doing it subconsciously.

"Oh Captain, My Captain, I love you."

Or not.


	21. Over the shoulder

Steve was about to tell Tony to behave himself while he was gone before being rudely interrupted by a pair of lips on his own.

"Come home safe." The words were forced out, wild and violent. Almost begging.

"Of course." Steve smiled lightly, "I will be back before you know it Love."

"Three weeks is not before you know it." Tony responded shrilly. He was nervous. This was a dangerous mission and Steve would not have the backup Tony, Clint or Natasha usually provided.

"Take care of yourself." Steve said with a peck to Tony's lips.

"I will do my best to ensure Mr. Stark stay healthy while you are gone Captain Rodgers." Jarvis chimed in.

"Thanks Jarvis."

"Or course sir."

Steve then hiked his bag onto his shoulder and turned away. He took a few steps before turning his head back.

"I love you Tony."

And then Steve was gone, Tony too flustered and worried to respond in kind.

But that was OK. Because Steve would be back in three weeks…right?


	22. Muffled through a door

"Can I come in?"

"No." The petulance was clear even through the door.

"Please?"

"NO!" Steve was NOT going to let Tony see him like this. Tiny, scrawny, a head shorter than most women. Not going to happen.

"Stupid Loki, and his stupid spell." Steve mumbled.

"I can still hear you." Tony's laughter was obvious in his voice. The door muffled things enough to make hearing a bit difficult but they knew each other well enough to read the others emotions even with it.

"Come on Steve, it can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can!" His preserum body was depressing, and embarrassing and he was not going to let the sexy man standing outside he bathroom door see it. The only good thing is that Steve did not have asthma or any other ailment. Other than being small and weak.

"Steve." Exasperated but fond. "I love you. I'd love you if your skin was purple, if you had tail, if you were the size of an elephant or the size of a grape. I love you and nothing, _nothing_ , is going to change that." Muffled but clear.

There was silence. The door began to open very, very slowly.


	23. Through food

Tony wandered into the kitchen, hungry for once. It was about 3 in the afternoon so he expected everyone to be relaxing, or out and about. There was no one in the kitchen but he saw a big covered platter on the counter with a note.

Curious he picked up the note.

 _Tony,_

 _I made this for you, eat and then come upstairs to our room. I have a surprise for you ;)_

 _Steve_

The note made his raise his eyebrows before lifting the platters lid. Sitting on one of his best china was different fruits and chocolates, laid out beautifully. The colors were vibrant and it was almost a shame to eat it.

Though the best thing was the food was laid out to spell three words. A small, blissful smile spread on Tony's face.

" _I love you"_


	24. Through a friend

"I love you."

"Huh?" Steve spun to look at Pepper, completely surprise at the words that had just left her mouth.

"Tony asked me to tell you that he loved you."

"But, he…he…"Steve's eyes began to sting.

"Yes he hurt you, yes he left all of us but he did it because he wants to protect us. Because he _loves_ us." Pepper stared at Steve, watching him begin to break.

"I…I…"  
"Steve." Pepper took a step forward. It was a mistake. Instantly she saw his eyes harden, his back straighten and his shoulders stiffen.

"And I love him. But that's not enough anymore." There was a flash of something in his blue depth, there for a second and gone just as fast. He stood to attention and turned his face away.

Steve Rodgers was gone, leaving Captain America in his place.


	25. As a sigh, as you fall to sleep

They were settled in bed. A long day of meetings and debriefings behind them. They were ready to sleep and relax. Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's hair. The bonds head was resting on Tony's shoulder.

"Mmm…" Steve groaned, shifting a little.

"Shhhh…" Tony shushed him, running a hand down the sleepy man's back.

"Ove you." The slurred words were sighed, a blissful look on Steve's face seconds before he drifted off into sleep. Tony smiled before joining him.


	26. Broken, as you clutch my sleeve and beg

"No, please, please don't leave me." Tony cried, his eyes were dripping tears, a begging, and puppy dog look on his face. Steve turned to look at him exasperated.

"I have to Tony." He said evenly. Tony reached out from his spot on the bed, gripping Steve's coat jacket. Steve sighed, glancing at his feet, where he stood a foot from the bed and the door.

"But…but"

"Tony! You need to stop this! We cannot keep doing this, just let me go and move on!" Steve glowered at Tony.

"Please don't leave me, please! I'll do better, I promise." Tony begged, just about sobbing now.

"Tony! Let me go!"  
"Please! I love you!"

"Tony! If I don't leave now the store will be closed and I won't be able to get that ice cream, chunky monkey, or chumpy monkey or whatever it is that you wanted." The tall blond sent a pointed look at his lover, who was currently sick and feverish.

"Oh" the tears had dried up.

"Yes oh." Steve replied dryly.


	27. As a taunt with a grin growing on your l

"Gahhhh!" the scream of outrage originated from Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. He glared venoumsly at Steve Rodgers, AKA Captain America, who stood with another snow ball poised to be thrown at his lover.

Tony brushed the snow from his front and glared at Steve.

"You better be ready to regret that Rodgers!" He exclaimed.

"Oh but Tony, I love you, don't you love me?" Steve taunted, a mischievous grin growing across his lips.

"I'm sure I'll love snow man Steve even better!" Tony yelled before chasing after the laughing man.

Though Tony had to admit, being able to play in the cold snow with Steve felt like a huge accomplishment.


	28. When I am dead

"Steve." The word was a sob. Steve Rodgers shifted. It was like the sun had suddenly started to shine again and his sight slowly came back to him. He wished it hadn't.

In a grave yard stood a familiar man before a plaque. Stepping close Steve could read the plague.

 _Here lies Steve Rodgers_

 _Captain America_

 _The bravest man_

 _Who stood for peace, justice and the American Way._

Steve looked back at the man's face. There were tears running down his cheeks.

"Tony" Steve whispered, reaching out a hand to whip away his tears. His incorporeal fingers brushed the skin, but there was no resistance, no warmth, and no love.

The living man shuddered, the tears falling faster before he followed them to the ground.

"Steve!" he sobbed. "I love you, I love you, please come back to me, please."

And so two men sat in front of a gravestone. One living, one dead, both crying for things lost.


	29. Mumbled into my mouth

They were at a party. Politicians and other "important people surrounded them.

Steve and Tony were currently hiding in the shadows. They had done their smoozing, greeting guest and convincing them they were well behaved folk. Now they settled against each other, comforted by the others presence.

Steve shifted, lowering his head to Tony's. Their lips met briefly and softly. Tony waited for Steve to push harder, too tired to do it himself.

"I love you." Quick and mumbled, pressed into Tony's lips, but no less sincere. Tony smiled.


	30. Quick, mumbled into your scarf

Steve and Tony were bundled up, scares, gloves, hats, you name it .The air was like ice but they had felt cooped up inside and decided to take a walk.

They leisurely walked down the sidewalk when suddenly Tony's feet began to slide, his heart jumped and stopped. He was falling.

Then he was warmer than a second ago and softly standing. Steve had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked.

Tony pushed away a sharp "fine" accompanied by a stiff nod. His waist and everywhere else they had touched was still burning.

H glanced at Steve, the red cheeks, the happy smile.

Quick, soft and mumbled into the fabric of his scarf. "I love you Steve Rodgers."

"Huh?"

"Oh uh nothing!" Tony spoke frantically, looking away and avoiding Steve's face.

If he had looked he would of see a soft, loving smile aimed his way and a mouthed "me too."


	31. In awe, the first time you realize it

Captain America and Iron Man were fighting side by side. The robots swarming around them. They could hear the crashing and roars of hulk somewhere down the street. The thundering echo of Mjolnir and Thor in the other. Arrows slashing through the air around them signaled Hawkeye watching out from above. And the sudden disappearance of robots and a flash of red and black signaled the black widow dancing around them. Tony saw a few try to surprise the Captain.

"Duck!" Red, white and blue dropped without question.

Repulors blew out a large amount giving them a moment to get their bearing. Tony turned to Steve to give hi stats only to freeze as h saw the man staring at him.

A look of awe, making Steve's face glow was aimed at Tony.

"I love you" the surprise, awe and joy were obvious.

Toy was glad that he had his face plate down for he could feel a bright blush blooming.

"I ah…" Tony mumbled.

"Are you telling e you just figured it out?" Came Clint's exclamation through their comms.

"Finally." Sighed by Natasha.

"I am so happy friend Steve, friend Tony, this is glor…crash, bang…ious"

Now they were both blushing.


	32. With your eyes

Tony stared at Steve. He needed the blond to understand. Tony did not know if he would survive this. And Steve did, the blue eyes light up in recognition and returned the sentiment.

 _I love you_ they said. Tony turned away from his love, ready for war.

"You will not get the last piece of pizza Clint!"

"You wanna bet"


	33. On a post-it note

They were everywhere. Tony was overrun by them. Even the others were beginning to complain.

On the headboard there was a least one if not five every morning. On the end table, on his shoes. The bathroom mirror, the shower head and handles, the toilet seat and the sink. On his phone and his stark pad.

In the hallway every five feet on each wall, plus every door.

In the kitchen on each cabinet, the sink, multiples on the fridge door, each of the seats and on Tony's coffee pot.

On the couch and the TV, and the remotes. The only place safe was Tony's workshop. But everywhere else they were there. In different colors, pink, blue, yellow and green, White, orange, purple ext. varying sizes too.

Post-it notes that had three words written in Steve's graceful scrawl.

 _I love you_

Why oh why did Tony introduce Steve to post it notes?


	34. Before we jump

"You don't have to do this you know?" Tony whispered.

"Yes I do."

"Ok" Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's hair.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They looked over the edge and braced themselves for the jump, ready for the end.

"I love you." Tony said suddenly. Steve smiled then tugged gently on Tony's arm.

And they jumped.

Right into a pool of jello as Clint and Natasha stood laughing off to the side, filming their leaders as they fulfilled their dare.


	35. As a goodbye

"I love you." As he left on a mission.

"I love you" as he went on a run.

"I love you" went he went to lunch.

"I love you every time he walked out the door. Steve said I love you every time he left Tony in place of a goodbye.

While Tony had nothing against it, enjoyed it really, it was confusing and Tony wanted to understand.

"Why?" Tony questioned…okay more like demanded.

"Why…?" Steve looked at Tony confused.

"Why do you always say _I love you_ before you leave?"

"OH" Steve's face cleared up and he looked a bit embarrassed.

'Hmmm…" Tony hummed to get Steve too talked as the blond looked away with a blush.

"Well…ah you see…it's my kind of a…well a good luck charm."  
Now Tony was the one to look confused.

"It makes me feel as though I will defiantly come back to you and we will both be safe and unharmed while we are apart." Steve's blush was spreading and he did not look at Tony. And Tony was blushing as well.

"I…I can stop if you like." The words seemed to pain Steve.

"NO!" Tony cried, Steve looking up surprise. "I…I like it." Steve now smiled.

"I'm glad."

"I love you" when they left on missions.

"I love you" when they separated for work.

"I love you" when they went to different places for lunch.

"I love you" every time they were separated.

It was driving Clint insane. How much lovey dovey did Tony and Steve need to be. Did they really need to say I love you in place of goodbye?


End file.
